The Moon's Tale
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Luna is a strong person. Everybody knows that but now it's a war. She was use to people dying but now it's getting worse. With even more problems, revelations and death, finally break Luna? Or will she come back fighting?
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

_Luna is a strong person. Everybody knows that but now it's a war._

_She was use to people dying but now it's getting worse._

_With even more problems, revelations and death, finally break Luna?_

_Or will she come back fighting?_

**Chapter 1: Waking Up in the After Math**

Luna sat awake in a bed in the only room left in her house.

She couldn't really sleep here it was where most of her worse memories were.

After losing the war, most of the students were put into groups; they were allowed to go home, get there stuff and then meet with their group.

Luna came home not to find her father, making tea or writing the Quibbler, no she found her home almost in ruins, with a dark mark (that was cleared up) over the home.

Harry told her what happen (to her father being in the house) when he saved her and other from the Malfoy Manor.

She shivered at the thought of that place.

She took of the bandage that she put on her arm. Carved in her skin was FREAK, by Bellatrix, who used cruico so much on Luna. Luna didn't let that bother her. She told the death eaters and well others about nargles. The Death Eaters left her along thinking she lost it. At least she got away alive.

She gathered a lot of things, books, letters, and picture of her and her mum. She got a picture of Ginny, Dumbledore's Army and one last picture of her family. She also got a scrapbook it was all about the Lovegood's.

Luna knew she would be alone, that this would get worse, but she also had to think positive. She had the Quibbler to now take care of and herself.

There was a Knock at Luna's door, she didn't tell her friends what happen to her dad, but she knew that it was most likely told to them by Potter watch.

She opens the door to find, Neville, Seamus and Draco Malfoy?

She put on a smile, her dreamy smile that she rarely used.

"Hey Luna, sorry about your dad, Draco is on our side, are you ready" he said this kind of fast. Luna nodded, and blush a little.

Yes, she had a crush on Neville...he was one of her first friends.

She grabbed her bag witch had everything in it and was easy to carry thanks to the Undetectable Extension Charm. (Thank You Hermione she thought with a smile).

She nodded to Neville, Seamus and Draco.

She wasn't that close to Draco or Seamus. Draco did help her from being hurt or curse by his Aunt.

Yes she was bullied from Draco in her school days but maybe he changed?

Luna hoped that was true, she was going to need to be herself, she would get through this.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tree House

Draco Malfoy was a death eater; Luna knew that, at last he was. But Luna knew he hated it but the others didn't really know and she was going to keep it that way.

So they took brooms or in Luna's case a Thestral.

After the Battle, Luna freed the Thestral. They seemed to like her, hopefully and to tell you the truth Luna wasn't that fond of brooms.

Luna smiled as they took off in the air. Luna liked this part it made her feel free, all her troubles melt away.

Neville flew a Thestral right next to her as Seamus and Draco were ahead of them.

"Sorry about your dad Luna, if you need to talk about it I'm here" he said with a small smile towards Luna.

Luna nodded; she knew she could always count on Neville to be there even through to most people he wasn't awesome, strong, or talented.

But to Luna, he was a true Gryffindor; he was smart and well most of all a friend.

Luna made sure she had her wand, which was of course always behind her right ear.

She missed her earrings and her butterbeer necklace with the Death Eaters destroyed. Luna sighed at that thought but was soon told by Neville to Land

Luna sighed yet again knowing that this was now reality. They all landed a mile or so from where they were supposed to be.

Luna and Neville let the Thestrals; go as the other two hid the browns in empty hallowed trees in case of something to happen.

Neville took off following a map.

Luna thought to the Gryffindor sword, they would have to find it. That was there mission.

See after the Golden Trio had the Gryffindor sword, well she didn't know what really happen. She never saw them after the Battle, and her friend Ginny was also gone.

Neville made some kind of bird call, Luna didn't recognize it. She didn't even know they stopped and bumped into Neville and blushed.

Other call but not Neville was made, which made Luna jump, and she sighed.

A girl came running out of the trees and smiled at them. She recognize her...what was her name?

Oh Ashley, Ashley McCannon, Luna never talked to her, but she saw her once or twice.

She gave a look at Malfoy who looked sad.

Neville step in and told her what was going on.

Ashley said her name and moved slightly to show amazing looking Tree House.

Oh My Nargles, thought Luna as she looked at her new home. She wondered what it looked like on the inside.

Ashley handed her and the others brooms and took off 300ft well Ashley smirked at their expressions.

They stepped inside seeing the Living room, the kitchen. It was lovely, amazing!

Ashley told them about the Green House, and the Threstels which made Luna smile.

""It ain't much – but its home." said Ashley standing by the doorway.

She looked nervous as if we would say it was terrible but Luna smiled turn to Ashley.

"I think it's lovely it's so cozy!" Luna said, with a smile.

They others and her looked around well Draco talked to Ashley. The conversation went terrible when Draco said "Mudblood" making Ashley close cupboard.

She also then heard Ashley and Seamus gasped as she poked around a bit.

Draco looked like he was going to embarrassed himself again and decided to say something

"So where are we sleeping'?" she asked, she knew she wasn't tried but anything to stop a fight or going to be a fight would be awesome.

"You, Neville and Seamus are on the right side of the hallway- Malfoy and I'll take the left side. There's a room for everybody." said Ashley kind of looking at Draco.

Luna nodded and left to find her room. She found her room, with her name on it of course. She opens the door and gasped, it was blue her favorite color; she smiled and begins to unpack her stuff.

She put her scrapbook and parchment for the quibbler on her bed. She sat on the bed and took a breath. This was now her new home no going back only going forward.

She knew Bellatrix was out there along with many others.

She knew she wasn't along in this and hopped that Seamus wouldn't blow anything up.

After a moment or two she smelled chicken which smelled amazing but Luna wasn't that hungry. Then she noticed that her shoes were messing. The Nargles again! Luna sighed; she just had them on her feet. Her day dream was really taking its effect in away.

She heard Seamus and Neville leave their rooms, most likely going to eat something.

Luna missed the pudding; she did eat different food but would never forget her mum's pudding that she learned to make from the house elves.

Luna wondered why the nargles would pick such a time as this, as she made her way downstairs.

Ashley was in the middle of talking to the boys and saw Luna and said hi.

Draco was sitting in the chair, and the other two through food at each other.

"Have you seen my shoes" she asked Ashley hoping at she saw the nargles or at least where her shoes went, she really liked those shoes.

"Uh yeah, behind the bookshelf, hey can you make the cookies- or maybe pudding." said Ashley and went back to whatever she was doing.

Luna smiled at the word pudding.

She indeed loved pudding, she would find her shoes later, and at least she hoped she did.

Luna quietly made pudding while humming a random muggle song.

When the pudding and meal was finished, everyone digged in, and laughed.

It felt good to laugh or even smile, soon it was over and Luna wanted to get some writing done.

She wished everyone goodnight and went back to her room.

She heard about Remus, Tonks and Collins Death.

Why did people who were amazing have to die?

She sighed as she wrote things down and then went to sleep as she saw the moon through her window.

"Goodnight Moon" she said softly which she did every night.

When Luna was a little girl her mom was read her Goodnight Moon, a muggle children's book that Luna adored.

Even after her mum's death at the age of 9, she would always say good night to the moon knowing her mom and dad were up there looking down at her.


	3. Chapter 3: She's Back

Luna woke up to hearing Seamus living his room. She got dressed and went downstairs to see everyone helping cooking the food, Luna helped and then they sat down and had their breakfast. Luna left the tree house to be the Thestrals were.

Luna loved them, very much in away. They were different just like her; the meat was already in her bag. She often liked to be alone, talking to them whenever she felt lonely.

She walk towards them, smiled as their ears perked up.

"Hey there, looks what I brought" she took out the meat, they gather by her as she gave them the meat.

She smiled at them petting them, and everything seemed okay, like she was back at Hogwarts.

She then went to the green house to help Neville.

"Hey Neville" she said softly behind him as he put dirt into a pot, a mandrake was in there, making a little sound, he jumped at her, when she appeared

"Hey Luna, done feeding the Thestrals" he said nervously.

"Oh yes, they are quite nice you know, I didn't know they were going to be here" she said thinking about it.

Neville put the small shovel down.

"Did you hear about Professor Lupin" he said sadly.

"Yeah he was a great Professor" she said with a smile.

"Did I tell you about what happen, at the first class" he asked looking at Luna who said no.

"So it was our first class, he told us to put our books away and lead us to he teaches room, where Professor Snape was" he said with a sigh.

"He said something didn't him" she asked.

"Something in the lines that I would be sent to the hospital wing but the Professor didn't let that bother him. He then showed us the boggart, and I have admit I was nervous and mostly scared" he said frowning at the memory.

"Go on" said Luna sitting on a bench.

"Well, he then told us what to say the spell, and to imagine the person or thing that scared me, and back than was Snape. And I also said my grandmother...she is scary" he admitted.

Luna kind of smiled at that, waiting for him to go on.

"So than he told me to imagine Snape with my grandmother clothes" he smiled at the memory.

Luna's smile grew and laughed "You didn't" she said with a gasp.

He nodded "So when the boggart changed to our old Potions master. I said the spell at there was Snape wearing my grandmother's clothes" said Neville and told what Snape was wearing which made Luna laugh more.

Soon Neville and Luna couldn't stop laughing, they finally stop when the return to the tree house and helped take watch.

Finally it was bed time. Luna went upstairs, to her room smiled at the memory of the conversation with Neville. She drifts to wonderland after she said Goodnight Moon, with a smile on her face.

Luna woke up to a very loud scream, it was Ashley. She going down the stairs, running into Neville, Seamus and Draco, they stopped as soon as they saw Ashley crying, in a ball yelling, and with a dagger in her chest.

Luna ran upstairs, kind of freaked out but managed to come back and help Ashley.

She says Neville take the dagger out, and fired healing spells. Once that was down Luna bandaged her up and help her to a couch, and fell to sleep.

Draco told them to go upstairs back to sleep.

Luna went to her room, still freaked wondering who did this. The dagger she thought.

Bellatrix she thought with a gasp, tears went down her face as she slumped over against the wall.

She wouldn't sleep now, she knew that. So she got out her old charms book and read it through, all of the books.

She than, wrote them down on sheet of paper, to remember them, and then some healing spells.

She knew Bellatrix would be back, her scar was still there hurting.

Luna fell asleep but to a Nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare: The Memory

It was Christmas break, and the war was still going on. Luna went home to see her dad. She missed him a lot, they didn't' celebrate it much but she was back home.

There was a bang at the door; she woke on the 2nd day of Christmas break. Death Eaters pointing wands at Luna and Mr. Lovegood.

Before Luna could do anything, Bellatrix took her away from her dad as she screamed for her father.

Bellatrix dragged Luna by the hair to the Malfoy Manor, she saw Draco with wide eyes seeing this happen.

She then was thrown inside the dungeon with the door shutting and Bellatrix laughing.

Moments later Bellatrix appeared, laughing and yet again grabbing Luna and throwing her on the floor.

"Where is your freaky friend" yelled Bellatrix as she pointed the wand at Luna.

"I don't know" Luna said her misty voice.

"I THINK YOU DO KNOW, maybe this would help CRUICO" she yelled at Luna.

Luna bit her lip from scream as the pain of thousand knives hit her.

She felt the tears in her eyes. Remember the nargles, talk about them she thought.

"You know you better cut your hair, its known the nargles like to head in hair like yours" she muttered in her dreamy voice.

Bellatrix screamed something took Luna's arm.

"SHUT UP YOU LOONEY FREAK" she screamed and that took a dagger and craved FREAK on Luna's arm as Luna screamed out in pain.

She then threw Luna into dungeon, after Bellatrix hit her a few times.

Luna woke up with her crying not screaming which she was thankful. She didn't want to go down stairs...or tell anyone so she cried softly until she couldn't cry anymore which she was used to doing already.

She took a shower and changed her clothes, put on a dreamy expression and went downstairs to get her shoes.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mirror and Friendship

She put the shoes on her fit hoping that they won't disappear again. She sighed a digged through her backpack seeing nobody was really up she went outside.

On the forest floor she hears a buzzing sound. That's weird thought Luna as she digged through her bag.

"LUNA" said a happy voice she recognizes.

She open look at the mirror not to see her refection but her friend, Ginny!

"Ginny, how" asked Luna wide eyed. She didn't remember putting this in her bag.

"In case something happen and we couldn't see each other, we can talk through this, just say my name and there will be a buzzing noise" said Ginny smiling.

"Gin, this is amazing" smiled Luna.

Ginny frowned for a second and then smiled "It was Fred's invention, this is the first and last one he made".

Luna frown "How is everyone, how are you" she asked, she hated the war, and was very concerned for her best friend.

"Well everyone is home well Me, George, Mom, Dad, Charlie, Bill, a Fleur' said Ginny with a slight frown.

"Ron is still missing" stated Luna.

"Yeap, with Hermione and Harry of course' mumbled Ginny.

Luna sighed, she was worried for her other friends, she wasn't that close to them but she was concern as if they were her best friends.

"I'm sure they are fine" she said with small smile hoping that would help her best friend.

Ginny had thinking face on. Looked for a moment. "Oh that reminds me, why you didn't tell me about your dad"

Luna looked down " Well I don't want you to worry or anyone else, I'm fine complete fine, look I have to go" she said trying to switch the subject.

"Fine" said Ginny and that was it, Luna could see herself again.

Luna put the mirror away and lay on her back with a groan.

"I blame the nargles" she said softly and went back to the living room.


	6. Chapter 6: Full Moon

Luna couldn't sleep thanks to the nightmares that often kept her awake and she didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Even when Neville keep asking her questions about it.

Luna crept out of her room, it was midnight and she was bored. She decided to see the winged horses she often visited.

She was dressed in ravenclaw colors of course, and forgot her shoes again but that didn't matter.

While she was feeding the horses, she heard a noise.

CRUNCH SNAP

Luna had to see what it was. She took out her wand and whispered "Lumos", and walked away from the tree house.

Her sliver eyes were playing tricks on her, jump and noises, and the shadows.

"Come on nothings there, just calm down, must be the nargles" she said to her self

She shake her head, as if to stop thinking about it when SNAP!

She turns around face to face with none other than Fenir Greyback werewolf form.

In shock she dropped her wand. Which of course she shouldn't have done.

She tried to scream but to terrified to even make a sound.

The wolf snared and growled at her as if she was his next meal. Oh she knew she was.

Come on think she thought. The werewolf took a snap at her, Luna moved. It was like a dance, jump move duck until.

Until Pain shot up her arm. He bit her, he bit Luna, and she screamed bloody murder as he bites into her arm.

Then there was as shot, the werewolf growled to Luna, leaving her to fall to the ground in shock.

She shook her head, said spell and the bleeding spell, she than bandage her arm. Praying to merlin that she wasn't a werewolf, for the third time in her life she was scared.

Breathe, okay Luna. It's going to be alright, the next full moon is in 30 days. You'll be fine she thought.

She made sure her arm was bandaged okay, wolfsbane she thought.

She walked back to the tree house, making sure what Wolfsbane looked like, and then went out to found some. Well a lot.

She soon return back went to her room, everyone was still asleep she took out pieces of paper began to write down list of places.

She knew what she had to do, but what would they think if she told them.


	7. Chapter 7: Family

Luna sat at the kitchen table thinking about everything. Her new friend Ashley had been crying over her parent's. Luna wanted to say something to help Ashley get better. Luna still had some hope, she was a bit tired of the war but they had to be hope. She was sure that they were going to win but then things changed and many people died.

Luna was again alone leaning against the big tree on the ground. Everyone was asleep and Luna just didn't want to talk. They would soon ask her what happen, she was really good at hiding theses, not so good at finding them. The sword now that was crazy, her mind was going crazy from her new friends to everything. It was war the final maybe the final ending but she was sick of hiding but she rather not be killed.

She missed her dad of course and her mom. She missed being safe or feeling safe. She missed Hogwarts pudding and the ghost at Hogwarts who were very interesting to talk to besides Peeves.

She put her wand behind her ear wondering if she had enough potion or how in the world was she going to go through it. She also wondered how many things will happen, the future and the past coming together.

It scared her about the war, she was scared to get close to people. The people she already love were dead. She was alone but can of use for it at Hogwarts.

Another thing came to her, the future, if they were to win the war, what about her being a werewolf. It would have been great to talk to someone about being a werewolf like Remus Lupin.

Luna's thoughts seem to take her into a day dream.

A voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Luna are you okay, you're crying" said Neville.

Luna looked up to see Neville climbing off the ladder and leaning against the tree right by Luna

"Dracona and Draco are taking and Seamus is sleeping, I wanted to see if you were okay" said Neville.

Luna smiled at Neville, which made him go red yet again, he smiled back and it was awkward for a moment.

"Do you think the war will end soon, do you think we can find the sword" asked Luna, looking at the forest than at Neville.

Neville had a thoughtful look on his face, after a moment or two he replied.

"Maybe but we gotta stay positive right" he said peering at Luna.

Luna nodded a tried look on her face.

Neville looked at Luna's arm, something made him draw to it.

"Luna what's that" asked Neville.

"It's nothing, I really don't want to talk about it" said Luna wide eyed.

Neville nodded but made a mental note to keep eye on Luna.

They went up the ladder back to the tree house to cook Breakfast for Everyone.


End file.
